


My New Desire is You

by orphan_account



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is new boy named Josh at college who George catches doing something with a girl in the first floor bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Desire is You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of like this one! I put it under the "High School" tag but if any one is confused by the mention "college" that's just the British schooling system and I don't mean University! :)

George wasn’t spying. He wasn’t. He was simply in the right place at the right time and if that right place happened to be crouched behind a bush then so be it. 

See the thing is, he really didn’t mean to not do his coursework. He just got distracted all week by things and stuff. Like on Monday, he had to babysit to earn some money for Tuesday when he had promised to go shopping with Jaymi. Wednesday he was actually ready to do it when his Mum had to go out in a hurry and left George with his 2 younger siblings. Doing work with two 6 year olds running around is not an option. If his other older siblings had been there to help then he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Thursday had been a nightmare; Jaymi had ringed, having some panic over Olly getting bored with him or something ridiculous. It had taken him 2 hours to get Jaymi to chill out and by then he was exhausted. 

So now its Friday, he is currently at college, with no coursework.

He’s currently meant to be in his Graphics lesson but he couldn’t very well turn up without his work so he decided to simply skip. Unfortunately, his Graphics teacher had come looking. 

This then leads him to the bush that he is currently crouched behind. The ground is cold and wet and he’s pretty sure he just put his hand in a mushy pile of leaves and mud. All he has to do is wait for his teacher to leave then he can escape to the toilets and hide there for the rest of the period. 

Another 5 minuets goes and he peaks out above the bush seeing no one around. Perfect. He gets himself up and looks down and his muddy hands. That’s the price you pay for not doing your work he guesses. 

Walking to bathroom without getting spotted was easy enough since everyone was already in class. Where he should technically be. Opening the bathroom door he is greeted with a sight that he didn’t necessarily want to see. And he maybe squeals a bit. 

Now, the thing is, there a small town. Most people know each other around the college since it didn’t have many students enrolled. However, the guy that currently had a girls (he thinks it’s Amanda Lynn, but he isn’t sure with her face being hidden) legs wrapped around his waist, was someone that he had not seen before. He had dark brown hair, shaved at the sides with a quiff and a lean long body. The guy turned around at the sound of the door and George’s sound and immediately drops the girl to the ground (yes, definitely Amanda Lynn.)

“Oh my god I’m sorry!” George squeaked before quickly grabbing a paper towel and running from the room. 

Why? Why do these things happen to him? His week really hasn’t gone to well at the moment. 

Maybe the second floor toilets will have to do.

 

George has just exited his hiding place to make his way to the canteen to meet his friends, making sure to keep a beady eye out for any wandering graphics teachers. 

His time in the second floor bathroom gave him time to reflect. George decided that the guy grinding with Amanda was hot. From the flash of the guy’s embarrassed face he saw, it was gorgeous. 

It’s no secret that George is gay in this town. He had one boyfriend a year ago at the start of college, Jake. They had come out together pretty quietly; just showing up to college one day holding hands and that was that. They broke up after 4 months, because apparently Jake liked girls again. Luckily Jake had moved at the end of last year so he didn’t have to see that ass around anymore. 

His bestfriend Jaymi was also gay, a very proud one. He and his boyfriend Olly had been together since they were like 14 and they were still inseparable. It was cute, just sometimes, a little too cute. His other friend was a girl named Ella, she was great and the kindest person he knew. The four of them were pretty close and nobody hated them because they were gay. All in all, life in this town wasn’t bad. 

But damn, he had never been so attracted to a straight guy before (excluding Harry Styles, because he is the hottest piece of boyband eye candy available) and that wasn’t so good. He didn’t even know the guy’s name. 

The canteen was busy when he walks in, swarming with people hungry for food. George spots Ella’s red hair in the corner of the room and makes his way over. He can see Amanda Lynn give him evils from the lunch line but no hot guy around. 

“Georgie it’s Friday! How are you today?” Ella exclaims while pulling him for a tight hug. 

“Eurgh, put it this way I have never been so glad that it’s Friday in my life.” 

“That bad? Come here, I will cuddle you better.” Jaymi says while patting the plastic seat beside him. George sits down and immediately gets wrapped up in a monster hug from his bestfriend. It’s nice. He likes a good. Hug. 

“So, tell us what’s up grumpy!” Ella insists while stealing a chip from Olly’s plate, earning herself a slap on the hand and a stern look from him in return. 

“I walked in to the most awkward situation in the first floor bathrooms as I was attempting to find a hiding place so I could successfully skip Graphics because of a lack of coursework.” He rushes out. 

“What awkward situation? And you shouldn’t skip class! What would your mother say?” Olly asks, now fully interested in the conversation. 

“My mother wouldn’t say anything because she will never find out, and the awkward situation involved Amanda Lynn and a new very attractive guy grinding up on each other in the toilets.” George mumbles while pulling an apple out from his bag and biting into it grumpily.  
“Ooh, juicy! What happened when they saw you?” Questions Jaymi. 

“Well I kind of just squeaked, said sorry, and then ran away! But from the looks Amanda was just giving me, I ruined the moment.” George says. It really wasn’t fair that Amanda is glaring at him though; toilets aren’t really the place for midday grinds. 

“Oh my god, that’s brilliant!” Jaymi is laughing hysterically now and it’s really not funny. 

“What was the new guy like?” Ella says interrupting Jaymi’s eruption of laughter.

“Hot, like crazy hot.” And well that’s the truth. 

They continue to talk about George’s adventure in the first floor bathroom for the rest of lunch. No one has any idea who the new guy is nor have the heard that a new guy was even here. 

 

After lunch he and Ella have English Literature. Mr. Richards was usually the most boring teacher ever so it wasn’t particularly a class they were looking forward to. Not to mention the fact he insisted that Ella and he have to be separated since they apparently chat too much. Even if it is maybe true, it sucks because he doesn’t really enjoy anyone else in the class. 

Sitting down in his seat he catches Ella’s eye from opposite him on the other side of the room and sticks his tongue out. She returns the face and they start to giggle. Luckily Mr. Richards isn’t here yet or he would have chopped there heads off. 

The door opens and he can here the voice of JJ Hamblett telling a story about some party he went to on the weekend. Seriously, he can’t stand that guy. Arrogant and rude. He thinks he’s the best of the best in this college. Most people love him, but not his group of friends. 

Not that JJ was always the way he was. No, JJ, Jaymi and George used to be the best of friends back in primary school, but as soon as they entered the doors of there secondary school, he changed. He became popular and decided to never talk to George or Jaymi again. 

He doesn’t even bother to turn and look around at JJ and his loud mouth friends, instead focusing on the clock on the opposite wall. 

Mr. Richards walks in two seconds later and promptly shoves his books onto the table at the front before examining the room. 

“New kid, come sit over here.” He says and wait. New kid. 

George whips his head around and yes, right there sitting next to his ex-bestfriend JJ, was the new guy. E.g. Hot first floor bathroom guy. 

The guy stands up and grabs his stuff before punching JJ on the shoulder as what George supposes is a goodbye. He looks up to the teacher expectantly wandering where he’s meant to sit. 

“Next to George.” Mr. Richards mumbles, not even looking up from his paper, just pointing towards a stunned George. The new guy just looks at George with a hint of recognition before smirking at him and moving to the empty seat next to him. And George just continues to look stunned.

Like, what is happening right now? Is hot guy from the first floor toilets, who is apparently good friends with his ex bestfriend who is coincidently the most popular guy in college, really coming to sit next to him? Please let this be a dream. Or nightmare. He’s not sure what it would be yet. 

George can feel hot guy drop himself into the chair and god, he smell good. He must have sprayed a ton of aftershave on this morning because wow. George looks at him slyly without moving his head. Hot guy still has a smirk on his face as he sorts out his books, opening them on the right page. George just wants to lick his stupid pretty face. 

Mr. Richards then properly starts the lesson and George forces himself to look at the teacher the whole lesson because he really doesn’t think he can deal with looking anywhere else right now. 

Everything was going well in George’s plot to ignore the great smelling attractive straight boy who he still didn’t know the name of, until Mr. Richards decided that the last half an hour of the lesson would be to work in pairs and create mind maps. Fuck you Mr. Richards. 

When the whole class erupted into chatter about the work, George kept his head down. 

“So, George right?” The boy questioned casually.

Turning his head around to exam the boy he nods as a response not really being able to speak quite yet.

“Well, my name is Josh and I have just moved here and you’re gunna have to help me in the English shit because I have no fucking clue what’s going on!” And Josh sounds so panicky when he says this that George can’t help but giggle. 

“Um, okay, sorry I’m not laughing at you. Just, yeah.” George say’s through small breathy laughs. But Josh joins in to and so guesses its okay.

“No, it’s alright mate, you can laugh at me. Especially after the eyeful I gave you this morning, sorry about that by the way.” He sounds truly a little apologetic and really, that just makes Josh sound even nicer. 

He looks at Josh’s face which has a small smile on as he looks down at his paper, jotting down some notes. He wasn’t really expecting Josh to acknowledge what happened earlier but it’s nice to know the new guy doesn’t hate him for interrupting. Unlike a certain Amanda Lynn. 

“It’s okay, I mean, maybe next time you should chose somewhere more private. The first floor toilet can be quite busy at times, try the gym block ones there always empty!” George doesn’t really know why he is giving Josh ideas on where to hook up with girls in the future, but maybe it’s just his nice guy persona showing. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that will be happening any time soon either.” Josh looks down sheepishly.

“Oh, how come?” He try’s to sound as if he really doesn’t care, but it doesn’t work, like at all.

“Just, wasn’t really my style.” Says Josh sounding a little uncomfortable.

George really wants to point out that it looks like Josh has had a lot of practice in that style. But he doesn’t, because he sense that wouldn’t go down to well.

Attempting to start on the work they have been set, George changes the subject to English. They work through the rest of the lesson creating their mind map and it’s all very nice. George learns that Josh has moved here from London when his Dad had a job opportunity, they had accepted pretty quickly since they had friends in the area. George guessed he means JJ’s family since they seem pretty close for people who just met. He also learns that Josh hates salt and vinegar crisps but loves ready slated, he loves to sing and wants to be a musician. Josh likes to crack jokes here and there while they are working and sends George into a fit of giggles. This usually ends with Mr. Richards shushing them and JJ burning holes at the Back of Georges head. He can see Ella across the room examining them both and he wants to yell at her to mind her own business. 

When the lesson ends and everyone is packing up there stuff, George turns to leave but feels a hand on his wrist pulling him back. 

“Look, we should hang out sometime, away from prying eyes,” Josh’s eyes flick to JJ who is waiting impatiently at the door next to a timid looking Ella, “I want to get to know you a bit more.” And with that, Josh winks and walks out the room, not even waiting for a response. 

He walks to Ella in a daze, because really, why is this his life? 

“So was that him, bathroom guy? You are right, he is so hot!” Ella exclaims, looking at George as if she had just unwrapped a present. 

“Yes that’s him, and he is lovely and charming and beautiful and I hate him.” George says defiantly before walking of leaving Ella and her questions alone. 

 

George doesn’t see Josh for the rest of the day (not that he was looking or anything.) By the time he get’s home his Mum is already there and so are his 4 other siblings. He goes straight up to his room and face plants his bed. 

He’s not going to lie when he says he isn’t crushing on Josh just a little. He also won’t lie that the new boy had been on his mind the whole evening and night at home. He can’t work Josh out, he seems so sweet but he hangs out with the likes of JJ and dry humps girls in public places. Even if he did say that wasn’t his style. Tomorrow maybe he will find Jaymi and they can go on a (stalking) mission so Jaymi can give his overall opinion on the guy. 

 

The next morning he wakes up feeling positive. Deciding to wear something a little nicer than his usual hoodie and loose jeans, George picks out his skinniest jeans and tightest plain white shirt. He looks in the mirror and he feels hot. Not that he is dressing up for anyone in particular. Nope. No. 

His Mum and older sister wolf whistle when he comes down the stairs and he gives them his own sarcastic laugh in response. Really, can’t a guy just look nice for a change? 

He skips breakfast, knowing he can get to something much nicer along with his morning coffee from Costa if he leaves soon. 

He knows it’s going to be a good day when there is not line at Costa and they have his favourite blueberry muffin in stock. His staff discount is always a nice bonus. Walking to college is even pleasant, the sun is shining and he doesn’t see any one he hates. All in all, by the time he arrives in his graphic design class he is feeling good. 

The teacher that turns up to his class isn’t his usual one (which is great because he still hasn’t done his coursework) and the whole lesson is made up of doing nothing but listening to his iPod and sketching. He loves today. 

George has a free next and even though they are supposed to be used for doing work, he chooses to find Jaymi instead. Jaymi is stood by the vending machine texting on his phone. George decides that jumping on his back and scarring him is a great idea. He’s not sure Jaymi did though. 

“Get off me you little squid!” Jaymi says while shaking George off.

“Squid?! Since when am I a Squid? What does a Squid even do? Can we go to aquarium?” George is excitedly saying back. He really should be offended at being called a Squid, because Squid’s are not very friendly looking or attractive in any way. He figures Jaymi just couldn’t think of anything else. 

“Yes, a Squid and since now and I don’t know what they do and yes I think we can go next weekend.” Jaymi is saying decisively while walking away. 

“Hey, hey wait! We have a mission to do!” George scream whispers to Jaymi, who looks back at him very confused. 

“What mission?” Jaymi says sounding vaguely interested. George knows that Jaymi is an absolute sucker for a good spying mission and so naturally Jaymi was his first point of call. 

“Right, well basically y’know hot first floor bathroom guy? His real name is Josh and he is really nice and hot and I need your opinion on him, so we’re going spying!” Really, George is quite excitable at the thought. 

“Okay then.” And with that they’re off. 

George explains to Jaymi that since Josh is his English, he will most likely have a free now and they will have to scour the whole college to find him. Luckily they have a small college. Jaymi suggests they check the library first since that is where you are meant to go during frees. George laughs though because seriously, no one does work in there frees. 

They walk into the library as silently as they can, but George is sort of laughing so the librarian gives him the evils anyway. A quick scan of the place says that there are 3 people there. Only one of which is doing work. George walks down looking around all the corners looking for the boy with Jaymi hot on his heels. However, right at the back behind the last large shelf of books, George stops short making Jaymi bash into him from behind. He panics and pushes them both down the isle, the only thing separating Jaymi and himself from Josh sitting in the next isle is a wall of books. 

“Who the bloody hell is this guy?” George whispers furiously to Jaymi who he has pushed against the wall. Jaymi pushes him back and starts playing with the books on the separating wall. George is about to ask what Jaymi is doing before he is getting pulled towards the wall. Jaymi puts a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion then points towards a small gap that he has made between two books. It’s the perfect size to get a good look at the hot boy sitting on the floor currently reading a book intently. George’s smile grows. Jaymi pulls him up from peaking in between the books and puts his hands on George’s shoulders. He looks into Georges eyes so seriously that George is almost scared. 

“You, go to the next isle and strike up a conversation with pretty pants there and I’m going to peep on you and give you a full analysis feedback session when you’re finished. Okay? Good.” Jaymi whispers this too him before pushing him around the corner so suddenly that George may fall over. Right in front of Josh. He is really going to slap Jaymi when he gets back. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He hears as he is pushing himself up from the ground. He looks at Josh who is looking quite worriedly and he nods, all the while blushing like a mad man. 

“Just tripped, clumsy idiot really.” He is in his knees now, not sure weather to stand up or not. He kind of just stays on his knees. 

Josh settles back into his position and closing his book, George guesses that means he’s up for a chat so he sits properly. Josh smiles at him after that. 

“So, how come you’re in the library on this fine day?” Josh asks, shuffling to get more comfortable. 

“Um, just looking for a book, um, for work and stuff.” George says nervously. It’s not everyday he talks to a guy that he may or may not have a crush on. Especially when that very boy is giving him a knowing smirk. 

“Well, I myself am enjoying a fascinating book called, ‘The Wonders of Evolution: Second Edition’, it’s truly enlightening.” The sarcastic tone that George detects in Josh’s voice makes him giggle. 

“Why are you reading it then?” He replies, his tone airy through his giggles. 

“Biology work, trying to not fall more behind then I already am! Moving colleges is sort of hard.” George sort of feels like hugging Josh and telling him that everything will be okay after that, not that he does. 

“I have to say, I’m impressed! There isn’t anyone I personally know who hangs out in the Library during a free.” Josh looks at him calculatingly after he speaks. 

“Then why, my dear George, are you in the Library during your free?” And George does NOT blush at the ‘dear’. 

“I don’t usually, just kind of needed to find something today. For today. For my friend Jaymi” He babbles. He really needs to get a grip on things. 

“That’s a nice thing to do for a friend, why can’t he do it himself?” Josh questions. 

“Oh well he is meeting me here, in a minuet hopefully, I just came here to give him a head start.” George really hopes that Jaymi get’s the hint to join him soon because he’s starting to feel like he is going to put his foot in his mouth any second now. 

“Oh alright then. Look, I meant that I said about hanging out with you alone the other day. So when are you free?” George flusters slightly at this because he didn’t think Josh was actually being serious about them hanging our. 

“Oh, oh um, today? Or tomorrow, or the next day, but not Thursday because I’m working!” And god, could he sound anymore desperate? Luckily Josh laughs at him and it’s not a mean sounding laugh either, it’s fond. 

“What about later today after last period? Meet you outside the front and we can go get a coffee or tea or cola, whatever you want.” Josh says smiling almost nervously. 

“Yes! Okay, sounds great.” George says, trying to hide the glee in his voice.

Then they’re just sat there smiling at softly at each other for a brief moment before Jaymi bounds around the corner, pretending as if he hasn’t been listening the whole time. 

“George, don’t worry about the book, Olly has a copy I can borrow. Hello Josh!” Jaymi is pulling George up from the floor then and pulling him along by the wrist and waving goodbye at a confused looking Josh who is still sat on the floor. 

By the time they get out of the library George is practically jumping with happiness.  
“Did he just ask me out Jaymi? Or what? I don’t know what to think, oh my gosh I think I’m going to have a panic attack!” 

“Get a grip Georgie! Right, first of all he seems quiet charming and nice but I’m still wary of his intentions. Especially if you say he is hanging out with JJ. Second of all, I can’t quite work out if he was asking you out on a date or not? Because last week he was looking pretty straight but the flirty smiles he was throwing you today make me question it.” Jaymi says this while they walk with George nodding a long here and there. 

“Okay, calm now. So how do I act if I don’t know if it’s a date or not?” He questions. 

“Go with casual at first but if there is any close proximity or flirty tones, I’d say go for it!” Jaymi says decisively. 

“But what if he’s straight? I would be making a fool out of myself!” George isn’t a particularly loud person so it’s not like he would know how to ‘go for it’ anyway. 

“There is such a thing as bisexual Georgie.” Jaymi says looking at George like he was stupid or something then turns into his classroom leaving George and his worried thoughts to themselves. 

 

By the time the end of the day had rolled around he was feeling more nervous then ever. What the hell was he doing? Josh seemed great, he really did, but George doesn’t know anything about him really. What if this is all a big sick joke made up by JJ and all his loud mouth friends? 

George can’t deny that Josh makes him feel like a twelve year old girl with a crush, and he sort of hates it. Whenever they talk George gets giggly and mushy and it’s truly embarrassing that someone can turn him into that. All George wants to do is understand what Josh is thinking. If he’s straight or whatever, if he is as attracted to George and George is to him. 

He waits outside the library like he was instructed and ponders all of this. It was 4.13 when he arrived, classes finished at 4.10. He made to 4.14 before he panics that he may have been stood up. He starts to bounce on the soles of his feet and play with his hands, all nervous habits he has. At 4.19 he considers leaving. At 4.23 he is about to. At 4.24 Josh runs down the corridor in a rush looking panicked.

“Oh god, I thought you might have left! I’m sorry mate, teacher wanted to talk to me about catching up on missed work and all that blah blah. You ready to go?” Josh says, slightly out of breath and gesturing towards the doors opposite them. 

“It’s fine. Just glad you showed up, thought maybe you were going to stand me up.” George squeaks with a nervous laugh, trying to play off the fact that he actually did think that. 

“You thought I would stand you up? Has that happened to you before? I wouldn’t do that to you.” Josh speaks as they walk outside in the brisk air. 

“Well only once, but that was a while ago.” George says shyly, not really wanting to think back to the weeks prior to his break up with Jake. George continues to walk past the car park until he feels Josh grab his wrist and spin him around to face him. 

“Car’s this way George.” Josh says with a cheeky wink, dropping George’s wrist and walking towards a beat up blue ford. Josh opens the passenger door and gestures for George to walk over and get in. He does, still a little shocked that Josh even has a car and also that he opened the door for him. 

“You have a car?” George peeps quietly. He really needs to get a grip and try act at least a little cool. 

“Yeah, she’s a right beauty.” He says proudly and George can tell that Josh really loves his car. Bless him. Josh starts the car a pulls out of the car park expertly. He isn’t driving too fast which George is happy about because George watches Traffic Cops and he knows that teenagers aren’t always the safest drivers. 

The ride is filled with a little bit of small talk where Josh babbles on about working everyday of the summer just to afford his car with insurance and how it’s his pride and joy. George nods here and there and laughs a little when Josh calls it his baby which Josh retaliates to by poking him in the side making George squeal. 

Josh pulls into the car park outside Starbucks and George complains about looking like a traitor going in to the rival coffee shop. 

“Do you want me to drive us to Costa then? Coffee isn’t really as good there but whatever.” Josh offers. 

“Hey! You obviously haven’t tried my coffee yet. But no, I actually love the vanilla spice lattes here more than anything in the world.” George says getting out the car. 

“Well maybe I will have to come and try your coffee sometime.” Josh says, smiling and looking straight forward while they walk towards the shop. George doesn’t know if this constitutes as flirting yet but George likes it anyway. 

Josh opens the door for him again and George can’t get over how gentlemen like he is acting. Do you open doors for guys who you want to just be friends with? He would for Ella or Jaymi or even Olly, but that’s different because they’re best friends. Maybe Josh wants to be his best friend. 

They get inside and order there drinks. Josh demands to pay for George’s latte even though George offers to pay for both of them. George ends up making a list in his head of ‘things that make it seem like Josh wants to be more then friends’ and ‘things that could be understood as just friendly.’ They go to the corner of the coffee shop and sit in the arm chairs that are facing each other. Josh has ordered a hot chocolate and when he sips at it he gets a chocolate moustache that George laughs at gaining a confused look in return. When Josh realizes himself he blushes and wipes his mouth with a napkin. George thinks he is absolutely adorable. 

“So how come you wanted to hang out with me then?” George questions. He really wants to know what the deal here is so he decides to just straight out ask Josh.

“Just thought you were funny in English the other day, seemed cool.” Josh says, cocking his head at George as if he is trying to work out what George is thinking.

“So you’re not just hanging out with me for joke or something, to get back at me for walking in on you and that girl?” George asks, worried about the answer. 

“What? No, never! I didn’t even like that girl, she just came on to me and I just went with it. Didn’t want her to start spreading rumours about me on my first day if I turned her down. Girls can be nasty!” Josh says looking a little sad at what George was insinuating. To be fair to George, Josh isn’t very clear with his intentions and he had to ask. 

“Oh, sorry for doubting you. I just have trust issues with JJ and by extension his friends.” George speaks slowly and awkward, looking away from Josh’s gaze.

“JJ mentioned you guy’s used to be friends or something. Look you don’t need to worry about me and JJ, we have been friends for years and I know him better then anyone. JJ just cares too much about what people think of him, and for some reason he has it in his head that you’re not cool enough to be friends with him.” Josh pauses, waiting for George to look back at him. “You should know I don’t care about people as much as JJ though, and I can formulate my own opinions about people, especially you.” 

George thinks about what Josh said. At least he has confirmation that JJ doesn’t like him, not that he cares much. Josh’s words seem genuine and George feels no reason not to trust him. 

“So what is your opinion of me then?” George says, his voice uneven, cracking slightly. 

“Well, I think you are funny and a lovely person to chat too.” Josh says smiling widely and making George blush. 

“Thanks, um you too.” George says with a nervous laugh. He has never been very good at taking compliments. He still doesn’t know if this is flirt Josh or normal Josh though, and that could be a problem. 

“I also think, and I hope you don’t mind this, but I think you are incredibly cute.” And okay, that has too be flirting right? Guys don’t call their platonic friends ‘cute’ now do they? George may have been blushing a little earlier but god, right now he must be a look like a beetroot. 

“No, that’s, that’s, fine. You’re cute too. Sort of.” George says, his breath hitching slightly as Josh scrapes his chair closer to Georges so their knees now touch. 

“Sort of? Should I be offended?” Josh says with a smile so George knows he isn’t that upset. George feels a hand slide over his and he nearly freezes up completely because that is definitely a flirty move.

“No, it’s just you’re not cute, well you are but you are more like… like hot.” George mumbles feeling shy and frightened slightly with their knees knocking and Josh’s hand placed on top of his. Josh smile grows when George says this though and so George stops looking like a frightened rabbit and smiles back. He feels Josh come even closer, and can see him looking at George’s lips. When he gets close enough, George can feel Josh’s breath on his face and his heart is beating a hundred miles per hour. 

“Well, that’s a very kind thing to say George. But you should know that, while you might think I’m hot, it’s nothing compared to how sexy you look and how much I really want to kiss you right now.” And George knows now. It was flirting. And they are flirting, and George doesn’t care about anything anymore because he dives in a kisses Josh as a reply. 

Josh’s mouth a soft and the kiss last for just a few moments before they both pull away looking at each other in the eyes. 

“That was nice, and I think we should do it again.” George rests his forehead against Josh’s and bites at his own lips. Josh laughs a little a curls his hands around George’s neck and pulls him in for another short peck. 

“We can kiss more anytime you want if you let me take you out on a proper date.” Josh smiles wide as George nods eagerly. 

Maybe George doesn’t know everything about Josh and maybe he is friends with people like JJ Hamblett. However, he does know that Josh is a gentleman who opens doors for him and flirts at him without George realizing, and George honestly can’t wait to learn more about the hot first floor bathroom guy that is sat in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! :)


End file.
